Prussia and The Awesome Him
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Saat dia sudah tidak lagi 'luar biasa' seperti dulu, masih adakah yang menganggapnya seperti itu sekarang? Brotherly Love! Still using some of Japanese word(s) here. Don't like, don't read! Warning inside.


**Prussia and The Awesome Him**

**Pairing : Germany x Prussia (Brotherly Love)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia (c) Hidekazu Himaruya. This FF belongs to me.**

**Warning : OOC. Plotless. DRABBLE. Gajhe. Don't like, don't read. Don't bash any charas nor the pairings here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luar biasa adalah aku. Aku adalah luar biasa. Tidak ada yang boleh mengataiku tidak luar biasa! Kesese!

Dan ketika aku sadar, ketika aku membuka mata, ketika aku mendengarkan, aku... tidak luar biasa.

Di balik Tembok Berlin, di balik garis negaraku, di balik perjanjian, di balik aliansi, di balik Prussia—semua musuh.

Tidak ada tempat bersandar. Tidak ada siapapun untuk dipercaya. Tidak ada apapun untuk diapa-apakan lagi.

Lahir dari Tangan Tuhan, dilindungi oleh Salib Perak, bertarung sampai mati, mencari arti 'kekuatan' yang sesungguhnya, dan sekali lagi—bertarung. Bertarung demi kejayaan.

Aku mengangkat pedang, kutusukkan tombak, kulindungi dengan perisai. Kutebas, kutusuk, kubunuh, kuhabisi setiap musuh! Semua kugunakan, demi kejayaan Prussia—demi aku, negaraku, pemimpinku.

Dan ketika aku tak sanggup mengangkat pedangku ke angkasa, ketika aku tak sanggup lagi menusukkan tombak ke daging manusia, ketika aku tak sanggup lagi menyayat tubuh-tubuh sampai jatuh, mati, aku pun... _ditinggalkan_.

Ditinggalkan. Dibuang. Tak lagi dianggap.

Dan aku pun... sudah tidak berani mengucapkan... 'luar biasa' kebanggaanku.

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

"_Aniki_... _Aniki_! Bangun!" suara berat itu membangunkan pemuda dengan rambut _silver_ yang sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Sedikit sebal, si Rambut _Silver_, sambil mengerang ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Nggaah.. West... Jangan ganggu... masih mau tidur..."

West—sebutan untuk Germany dari sang _Aniki_, Prussia—menghela napas panjang, "_Aniki_, aku tidak masalah kalau kau kemari hanya untuk numpang tidur di ruang tamu rumahku, tapi paling tidak pakailah selimut. Kalau kau seperti ini, kau bisa jauh sakit. Tolong pikirkan aku yang harus repot mengurusmu ketika kau sakit, _Aniki_."

"Bhu, bhuu... Pelit..." Prussia mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun masih tetap memejamkan matanya—dia masih mengantuk.

"Apa mau kubopong sampai kamarmu? Itu kalau kau benar-benar masih ingin tidur." tawar sang adik pada sang kakak. Dengan mata terpejam, Prussia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum simpul pada Germany.

"Gendong, bukan bopong. _Bridal Style_. Usahakan aku berada pada posisi paling nyaman~ Oke, West?"

"...Untuk orang yang masih setengah tertidur, lupa untuk membersihkan kamarnya sendiri dan numpang tidur di rumah orang lain, _Aniki_, kau cukup punya nyali untuk meminta macam-macam padaku." Balas Germany. Segera ia mengangkat tubuh kakaknya dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, sesuai permintaan sang kakak.

Dengan langkah tegap (yang dirasa sangat aneh namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah adiknya yang selalu 'tiap-saat-tiap-waktu-adalah-latihan'), Germany mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua, di mana kamar Prussia—bila singgah di rumahnya—berada.

"Hey, West."

"Hn?"

"Aku bermimpi... Aku bermimpi tentang masa lalu. Saat-saat di mana aku meraih kejayaanku bersama Old Fritz... Haaahh... Masa-masa yang indah..."

"Tapi tadi kau tidak berwajah... _senang_ dalam tidurmu."

Prussia menutupi mukanya dengan lengannya, "Hm... dan kemudian mimpiku dilanjutkan dengan jatuhnya aku."

"...Ah... Maaf,"

"Haha, tidak apa. Oy, West, apa menurutmu... Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi orang yang luar biasa—seperti dulu?"

Germany diam, tak membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakaknya. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar Prussia, sedikit berusaha ia mencoba membuka kenopnya—dan berhasil. Pemuda dengan wajah tegas itu masuk dan kemudian meletakkan kakaknya ke ranjang dengan lembut.

"Aku... sejak kecil sangat mengagumi _Aniki_. Kau idolaku. _Aniki_ yang kuat._ Aniki_ yang melibas semua musuh. Dan aku akan menunggu di rumah, menunggu _Aniki_ pulang dengan senyum mengembang dan berteriak 'Aku yang luar biasa ini menang!' seperti itu. Dan sampai sekarang pun..."

Germany menyingkirkan lengan Prussia yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya, "Aku akan tetap menganggap _Aniki_... sebagai orang yang paling luar biasa." Ia memandang iris merah kakaknya.

"_Gute nacht_,"

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu meninggalkan kakaknya yang sekarang terbaring di ranjang. Ia berjalan menjauhi ranjang kakaknya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"...Setidaknya... aku masih punya seseorang yang menganggapku luar biasa... Setidaknya... aku masih punya seseorang untuk bersandar sebentar—walaupun itu di bahu adikku sendiri sekalipun."

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.**

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Oke, ini PLOTLESS. Dan ini DRABBLE. Dan ini FF drabble pertama saya di sini, menggunakan pairing brothely love favorit saya (ya, brotherly love, bukan yaoi). Karena... ya, saya sayang aja sama Prussia. Saya hobi baca sejarah dunia. Dan saya baca sejarahnya Prussia. Dan kemudian saya nangis... :") Makanya, bisa dibilang drabble ini tuh drabble pelampiasan saya... X"D**

**Mind to review, People? 8DD**


End file.
